Jealous much?
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: Story reupload. Trevor Langan and Olivia start dating. What will happen? Anything going on with Elliot and Kathy? Will EO happen? I give credit to Zoe20098697 for beta reading this story, thank you so much! Hope you like, and read and review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Story reupload. Written by me NcisandSvuAddict. I give credit to Zoe20098697 for beta reading this story, Thank you so much! Hope you like! Read and review please! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: He is back.<strong>

Olivia Benson was working on paper work at her desk on the case they'd been working on the past week.

Elliot Stabler, her partner, was also working on paper work at his desk across from her.

It was 12:30 in the afternoon at the 16 precinct.

"Hey, El, you wanna take a break and grab something to eat?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Elliot said.

They got up and started out the door, Olivia following Elliot to the car.

They went to Panda Express and were sitting and enjoying their lunch together when Trevor Langan walked in to get his lunch and saw Olivia and went up to her to say hello.

"Hi, Olivia," Trevor said.

"Oh, hey, Trevor," Olivia said, looking up at him.

"Um, are you two, uh…? Trevor couldn't finish his question because he was cut off by Elliot.

"Um, no, Langan. I'm married," he said.

"And I'm single," Olivia said, smiling at Trevor.

"Oh, well Olivia, I would be delighted if you would like to have coffee with me sometime...?" Trevor asked.

Elliot watched Olivia's date invitation unfold with jealousy in his eyes. Then he looked at Olivia, and tried to keep the hurt look off his face, but Olivia noticed it. She knew they were just partners though.

"Um, Trevor, I'm flattered, but I don't mix pleasure with work…" Olivia stated.

"Well, I won't let this get involved with work. One coffee?" Trevor pleaded.

"All right, sounds fun. I would love that," Olivia said. _I really need to get back to dating,_ she thought to herself. _It will help me get my mind off of everything that went down with Calvin._ God, how she missed Calvin.

"Alright so how about tomorrow morning? 9:00 sound good to you?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said. She smiled at him brightly.

"Okay...well, I'll see you then." He winked at her.

She blushed, and then looked back at Elliot.

"So you got a date with Trevor, huh?" Elliot asked, looking down at the table, feeling hurt but not showing it.

"Yeah, he seems nice," Olivia said.

Liv, I'm happy for you. It's been a while since the last time you dated," Elliot pointed out.

"Thanks, and I know," Olivia said. "So, um how's Kathy and the kids?" Olivia asked.

"The kids are good and I guess Kathy's good too," he said.

"What do you mean, you 'guess', El?" she inquired.

"I don't know anymore. We're back to fighting and arguing again," Elliot said.

"Do you want me to try to fix it for you?" Olivia asked.

"No. Thanks, but I don't think it needs fixing this time, Liv," he stated.

"Well, what happened to make you guys start fighting again?" she asked gently.

Elliot looked down at the table, not wanting to tell her. "Nothing..." he lied.

"Elliot, come on, you can tell me," Olivia urged.

"I'd rather not," he said.

"Please tell me," Olivia said, dropping her head lower to try to make eye contact with Elliot.

He sighed. "Kathy accused me of having an affair with you."

"Well, did you tell her that's not true?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe me," Elliot replied, shaking his head.

"We aren't, though...Do you want me to talk to her? I could tell her that there isn't anything going on," Olivia said.

"You can talk to her if you want, but I don't think she'll believe you," he said.

"Well, I'll still try," Olivia said.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked! Please click that little button down there that says 'review this story'. Another chapter coming up next. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Again, I give credit to my beta reader Zoe20098697, Thanks so much! Hope you like! Read and review please! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Olivia and Trevor were sitting, talking while they waited for their coffee to come. Trevor had picked Olivia up from her apartment right on time at 9 a.m. and they'd gone straight to the coffee shop.

"So, how's work been going?" Trevor asked, looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reply.

"Um, its been good…." Olivia replied, looking away.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Calvin, I heard about it a while ago and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Trevor said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it yet, it hurt me a lot." Olivia said, looking at him.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me….and I'm sorry." Langan said.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but can we change the subject, please?" Olivia asked.

Trevor nodded.

"So why did you ask me out on this date? I mean, you haven't asked me out before and we don't know each other very well," Olivia said.

"I asked you out because I find you very attractive and caring. I would have asked you out before if I hadn't thought that there was something between you and your partner," Langan said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, but her smile faded when she thought about what he'd said about her and Elliot.

"Elliot and I are just partners, nothing more, he's married and has five kids. I wouldn't destroy that for him," Olivia said as she looked down at the table.

"Oh. To me or anybody that looks at you two together, it seems like you two have feelings for each other because of the look in both of your eyes when you're together, when you're looking at each other. You've also known each other and been partners for twelve years," Langan pointed out.

"Again, I said he's married and has five kids, neither of us would want to ruin that," Olivia said.

"Sorry, I just thought you both liked each other more than friends and partners." Langan said.

"It's fine," Olivia said. "Listen, I'm glad you invited me to this…date...but I don't know about this, Trevor."

"What, you're giving up on me already? I can be better at this, it's just I'm nervous because you aren't the type of woman I usually go for. You're more attractive than all the women I would usually go for and I like you a lot." Trevor said

"Well, I'm not giving up on you anymore, I'll give you another chance since you said that," she said as she winked at Langan

"Thank you," he said, smiling at her.

Their coffee finally came and Olivia took a long sip.

"Yum. Thanks for the coffee, Trevor," she said.

"Hey, you don't want this to end yet, do you?" Trevor asked.

She laughed, and said, "No, how about we go on a walk and try to get to know each other better?"

"Sounds good to me," he said as he went and paid for their coffee

They were heading out the door as Trevor let his hand fall to her lower back to lead her out. She smiled as this happened.

They got out of the coffee shop and started walking to a park close by.

"So, how have you been?" Olivia asked.

"I've been good, pretty busy with work though, you?" Trevor said.

"Same," Olivia replied.

Soon enough, Trevor and Olivia got into good conversations, talking about their favorite things to do, what they wanted in life, their family, and their jobs, and just their lives in general. Trevor began to tell Olivia lots of funny stories about things that had happened to him and he'd even revealed some pretty embarrassing things too, and both of them were laughing hysterically after awhile.

Olivia stopped to sit at a bench and Trevor followed her.

"You know, you're a very sweet and funny guy, Trevor," Olivia said as he looked down at her and smiled. She returned his smile.

"You're not that bad yourself, Olivia," he said.

Then she looked up at him and they both started leaning in. The kiss was not rushing; it was sweet and passionate.

When they pulled back from their kiss, they both smiled and looked at each other.

"So does this mean you're up for a second date then?" Trevor asked with a little chuckle.

She nodded and said, "Of course." She gave him a big smile.

"All right, well, I'll walk you back to your car then," he said.

They went back to their cars and were standing in front of Olivia's car. They both leaned in for a good-bye kiss, this one more passionate than sweet. They both broke away eventually so that they could catch their breath.

"So, I'll call you when I'm not busy so we can talk about where we would go for the second date," he said, giving her a big smile.

"Okay, and thanks again, Trevor." She smiled back.

"My pleasure. Bye, Olivia," he said.

"Bye, Trevor," she said.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you liked! Review please! Another chapter coming! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 hope you like! Please read and review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was a week after their first date when Olivia finally decided to call Trevor because he hadn't called her. She had gotten caught up in a long case and had been busy with work and just finished today, Monday. So she thought that since he was a lawyer, he must of got caught up in his work too.

Olivia was sitting at her desk looking over a file, while Elliot was staring at her, worried.

"So, um...did you go on that date with Langan?" he asked.

She didn't even have the time to tell Elliot about the date with Trevor because of the distraction of the long case.

"Yeah, I did like a week ago. Sorry I didn't have time to tell you till' now." she said.

"No, it's fine, all of us have been wrapped up in this case." he replied.

"Do you ever think it's too much for us, El, this job?" she asked.

Elliot's face was in an expression of confusion.

"Well, it is a lot to take in, and sometimes I can't sleep at night worrying about my kids, my family and all the others out there. But then I think about all the people's lives that I save when I do this job, I think about all the people I'm helping," he said.

She then looked up at him.

"Yeah, you're right," she said with a frown on her face. "Do you ever think about how dangerous it is, and worry about yourself too?"

"Well, yeah, of course. What's wrong, Liv? Are you saying that you can't take it anymore? Are you thinking about leaving?" he asked with a worried and hurt expression on his face.

Olivia had taken this case hard, like she always did with most cases, but this time it was different. This case was a boy that was 10 years old, who, due to having a mom that was addicted to drugs, had to live with foster parents. A friend of his foster parents had molested him, so he'd gotten taken away and his grandparents had finally gotten custody. It reminded Olivia of Calvin, even though Calvin hadn't been molested.

"It's just that this case reminded me a lot of Calvin, aside from the molestation part. I…I'm just still hurt about Calvin. Once I had custody of him, I thought I had everything I wanted. I thought I was going to be a mom finally, I've always wanted a kid. You always knew that, Elliot. But of course he got taken away. Everything I want always gets taken away. I'm never going to have a kid. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. I don't deserve this….at all."

She got up because tears were starting to form in her eyes. She ran to the bathroom as they began to fall.

Elliot ran after her. She went in the bathroom and was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the reflection of her red, tear-stained face.

He came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Olivia, listen to me, okay? You know that you won't be alone for the rest of your life, okay? That's not true at all. You'll find that right guy someday very soon and you'll have kids and a family," he assured her.

"I….I don't see how that's going to happen," she whispered. "What if I told you that I _did_ find the right guy, but he doesn't love me, and he's married? Elliot, I'm in love with a married man. I always have been, ever since I first met him. I just kept denying it, but I always knew that I was in love with him. That married man is you, Elliot. I'm in love with you," she confessed, looking into his blue eyes.

Elliot's eyes widened a little. "Woah. I...didn't expect that."

"And _that's_ why I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life; because you're married. And I don't want to ruin that. I don't, and never did, want to be the other woman. I will not be the home-wrecker," she said.

"The first part of what you said isn't true. Because I love you too, Olivia. I always have," he announced, "And I always will."

"But what about Langan and Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy and I were talking about divorcing a few days ago. It's not because of you; it's because we aren't very compatible, and we only got back together for the kids' sake. We do love each other, but we're not _in _love _with_ each other. Plus, we got married at a young age."

Olivia nodded. "Well, that solves Kathy's case. But what about Trevor?...Oops. Sorry. I mean Langan." She laughed a little at her mistake.

"How about we set them up on a blind date a few days after my divorce with Kathy is finalized? Maybe they'll click together," he said.

"Okay, good idea. Now, to get a couple things straight, me having feelings for you doesn't mean I don't want us working at the same job together. I still want that. But you do know that if we start dating then we'll have to tell Cragen and he'll partner me up with Fin and you with Munch."

"Yeah, I knew that'd be coming. But you should know that we can't do anything until the divorce is finalized," he said as he started to wipe the tears off her face with his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, I know, I can wait for you, El. I've been waiting 12 years for you," she said.

He laughed and held out his arms for a hug.

She kindly accepted it as he kissed her forehead and said, "I can wait for you too, babe."

They both laughed and broke the hug, and then walked back to their desks together.

A bit later, Olivia started writing an instant message to Elliot.

Olivia: _Hey, I'm going to call Langan and tell him that he and I would be better off as friends._

Elliot: _Well, say it to him nicely. I know it will hurt him. And also mention that in a few days you're going to set him up with one of your friends, Kathy._

Olivia: _Yeah, I know. Wait, Kathy's my friend?_

Elliot: _Well, I don't know. Just tell him she's one of your friends anyways. _

Olivia: _Okay, now get back to work, honey. Haha. _

Elliot: _Mmkay, you get back to work too, baby. Ha. _

They both signed out of the chat and Olivia started calling Langan.

After a few dials, he answered the phone.

"Hey, Olivia! I was just about to call you about our second date," he said.

"Uh, yeah, about that...Um, I don't think it's going to work out between us. I think we would just be better off as friends, you know how it is with our jobs and everything," she said.

Elliot watched and was listening carefully, he could hear the whole conversation.

Langan took a moment to reply. "Um...Oh. Okay, that's fine, I guess. But to let you know, Olivia, I really do like you and I thought our first date went great, I thought things were good between us," he said. He sounded so hurt.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the date was great and everything, and I did feel myself attracted to you, but I can't do this because of the job. I'm sorry, Trevor," she said. She really didn't want to hurt him, but she'd been in love with Elliot ever since she had first met him.

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

Finally, he sighed and said, "It's fine, these things happen all the time."

"Yeah. Oh, and I didn't want you to feel too bad, so I was thinking I could set you up on a blind date with one of my friends in a few days. She's really pretty and I think you'd love to meet her," Olivia said.

"Oh, okay. That'd be great. Gotta try new things, right?" he said with a nervous little chuckle.

"Absolutely," Olivia said. "Well, I'll call you in a couple days to tell you about the blind date," she said.

"All right, that sounds great. I'll talk to you then. Bye, Olivia," Langan said.

"Bye, Trevor," she said and hung up.

"Well?" Elliot asked, staring at her.

"He agreed to the blind date with Kathy," she said excitedly.

"All right, then. It's a deal," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him as they returned to their work.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? Tell me in a review of course! :) Another chapter coming its way...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. Again, I thank my beta reader so much for her help (Zoe20098697)**

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening, four days later. Olivia was dressed in comfortable clothes sitting on her couch watching tv. She didn't know what show was on, but she was watching it anyway.<p>

Then her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered, a little irritated. She had just gotten off of work a few minutes ago and this was her only alone time that day.

"Hey, it's me," Elliot's familiar voice said through the phone, "Is it okay if you come to my house to explain that thing to Kathy? She wants me to tell her, but I thought it'd be better if you told her."

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, El," Olivia said. Walking to her room, she wondered what "the thing" was that Elliot wanted to explain to his becoming-ex-wife.

She knew that it was either about how she and Elliot had feelings for each other or about the blind date with Trevor. She didn't know which.

On the way to Elliot's place, she turned up the radio in her car and listened to some music, the lyrics reminding her of her relationship with Elliot.

Olivia got to his house quickly and went up to the door and knocked.

Elliot answered the door saying, "You don't need to knock. You know you can always come on in, Liv, you're welcome here."

"Yeah, but it's polite to knock. So what did you want me to explain to her?" Olivia asked, looking him in the eyes.

"The date with trevor," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia then noticed that Kathy was waiting on the couch, watching them.

"Why is she here?" Kathy interrogated angrily.

"Because I invited her over," Elliot replied fiercely.

"Um, do you want me to leave, or do you want me to explain that thing to her?" Olivia asked Elliot uncomfortably.

"What? I bet that thing you are going to talk to me about is that you had an affair with Elliot," Kathy cut in, walking up to Olivia and staring at her rudely, intimidatingly.

"Kathy, how many times am I going to have to explain to you that Olivia and I didn't have an affair?" Elliot spat angrily, looking at Kathy.

"Yeah, we would never do that to you, Kathy," Olivia assured.

"Mm-hmm, I know that you wouldn't, Olivia, but I don't know about Elliot here," Kathy said, walking into the kitchen.

"You know what, Kathy? I don't want to fight. We fight all the time," Elliot said, following her into the kitchen, Olivia following behind both of them.

"All right, then. Let's get this over with. What did you come here to talk about, Olivia?" Kathy asked seriously.

"Um, you and Elliot are getting divorced, and I went on a date with a lawyer named Trevor Langan, but I wasn't interested-" Olivia started, but was interrupted by Kathy.

"Because you're in love with Elliot," she said.

Olivia didn't say anything. Neither did Elliot. Elliot looked at Olivia as she simultaneously looked at him, and then they both looked back at Kathy.

"Anyways," Olivia started again, ignoring Kathy's comment, "I told him that I could set him up on a blind date with one of my friends..."

"I'm not one of your friends, Olivia. Maybe you can find someone else for him," Kathy said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on, Kathy. You'll be getting the divorce in a few days, and a few days after that, you can try for someone else. Trevor is decent, he's not that bad," Olivia said, hoping that Kathy would agree.

Kathy looked at Elliot and he nodded in agreement with Olivia.

"Yeah, come on, Kath. You've been with me forever, you should try something different and new now that we're divorcing," Elliot stated.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then looked at Kathy.

"Hmm," Kathy said, thinking. "Okay. I guess you're right," she said, looking at Elliot and Olivia.

"Okay, great. I will call Trevor and tell him, then. Thanks, Kathy. I think you'll like him a lot," Olivia said.

Kathy smiled at both Elliot and Olivia

"All right. You two love birds get out of my house, now...please," Kathy said with a chuckle.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and Olivia walked over to Elliot and stood by him while they said good-bye to Kathy. Then they walked out of the house together, stopping by Olivia's car.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Um, so what happens now? I mean, you're getting divorced in like three or four days…" Olivia said.

"It's three days," Elliot said, looking down at her.

"And I already have my own apartment and I have all my stuff there. I've been living there for a few days. So I'm all settled, so do you wanna go out to eat or what?" Elliot asked, looking into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great, where?" Olivia said.

"Take out at my place? Or we could go out to eat pizza...?" Elliot suggested, his lips formed into a smirk.

"Pizza of course, you know how I am when it comes to pizza," Olivia said with a smile.

"We'll take your car because Kathy was the one that picked me up so we could talk," Elliot said.

"You're driving then," Olivia said, walking to the passenger seat.

"Of course." Elliot said.

They drove to the pizza restaurant, which was a pretty casual but a comfortable little place.

They both sat in a booth next to each other and began to tell each other funny stories, and before long, they were both laughing and having a good time.

"So tell me, Stabler, is this a date?" Olivia questioned playfully.

"It is if you want it to be, Benson," Elliot replied flirtatiously.

"Oh, I so want it to be," Olivia said.

"It's been awhile since we've gone out and been sober, El," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to be drunk on my first date with you," Elliot said, calming down from all the laughing, looking into Olivia's eyes.

"Me either," Olivia said.

Elliot looked down at her lips, and then back up at her eyes. Olivia, noticing what Elliot was doing, looked at his lips as well. Elliot started leaning in, and then Olivia did too.

They kissed passionately, letting all 12 years of flirting, glances, touches, and sexual tension take them over. Elliot licked his lips, wanting entrance. Olivia granted that entrance, easily letting their tongues collide. The kiss lasted a minute or two, until Olivia pulled away, needing breath.

"Wow...Damn, I didn't know you could kiss like that," Olivia said with satisfaction, looking at Elliot while he was also catching his breath.

"Me neither...well, two good kissers kissing each other brings a certain excitement, I guess," Elliot said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Olivia laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess," she said, punching Elliot playfully in the shoulder.

"All right, Liv, you need to get your beauty sleep so you can enjoy your day off tomorrow," Elliot said, implying that it was time to leave.

She laughed. "Mm-hmm, you too, El," she said, getting up with him.

Elliot took her home and walked her to her door.

"I had a good time, Elliot. Thank you," Olivia said, looking up at Elliot as he stood at the other side of her door.

"No problem. I enjoyed it too," he said.

Olivia started to stand on the tips of her toes, putting her arms around his neck and leaning in. Elliot placed his hands on her waist, holding her. He leaned in too. They started to kiss passionately like they had done earlier at the pizza place, but this kiss was even more passionate than the other. It was turning into a make-out session. Elliot pulled away when he needed breath, and he put his forehead against Olivia's, both of them breathing hard. He started placing light, kind kisses to Olivia's neck. She lifted her head so Elliot could reach her neck better, and she moaned.

Elliot pulled away and kissed her forehead as she stared at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Liv, come on, you know as much as I really want this, I can't let it happen right now. I want to divorce her first, and then maybe after our second date then we could do this," he said, staring at her.

She frowned. "I know El, but we've been waiting for 12 years, for heavens sake! And we both have work off this weekend," she said, pouting.

He looked at her, considering the thought.

"Come on, Elliot. You know you want to," Olivia said in a seductive voice, rubbing her hand slowly and gently down his arm.

Elliot then put his hand on her face and pushed his lips to her forcefully, kissing her amorously and demanding, requesting entrance to her tongue which she granted. They made out again until Olivia pulled away again, needing air.

"See, I told you, El," Olivia said once again in that seductive voice.

She opened the door, Elliot following behind her. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Once they were in her room Elliot closed the door, saying, "I had to surrender to you, I couldn't take it anymore. You're too sexy."

Olivia took off her top until nothing was on but her Victoria's Secret bra. Elliot studied her beautiful body as she then took off her bra and pants, and was in nothing but her panties.

Elliot went over to Olivia and she allowed him to take her panties off for her, and she finally stood there completely naked for Elliot to see.

He pushed her naked body close to his and started making out with her, his hands melting on her hot, smooth skin.

She pulled away from the kiss and started pulling off his shirt, and took in the sight of his muscled torso. She tugged at his belt and finally took it off. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and his clothes fell to the ground and he was in nothing but his boxers.

She then started pulling down his boxers; she pulled them down fast, squatting down to the ground to get them to his ankles. She game up from the ground and saw what she wanted to see. She looked up in his eyes and licked her lips.

"Condom or no condom?" Elliot asked, watching her get on the bed, laying down for him to get on top of her.

"No condom," Olivia said seductively.

"You sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. Now come here you dirty little boy," Olivia said in the same seductive voice.

He walked over to the bed and got on top of her, and they started making out. He began to kiss her neck her breasts, and then he put her right breast's nipple in his mouth and started sucking. She started moaning his name, wanting more.

"Okay, El, get in me now!" she screamed.

Elliot gently entered her. They were both satisified, and Elliot started moving faster, both of them moaning each other's name in pleasure. Well, they were actually screaming each other's name.

It didn't take long for them both to have more than one orgasm. They stopped and took about five minutes to breathe. Neither of them had ever dreamed of it to be like this. This was better than their dreams.

Getting back his breath, Elliot said, "Wanna go again, Sexy Naughty Benson?"

"Oh, you know I want to," Olivia replied.

He entered her again, and this time they were going faster. Olivia then rolled him over so he was on the bottom.

"Oh, so you want to be on top now, huh, sexy?" Elliot asked seductively.

"Of course baby," Olivia said.

She started thrushing into him, moaning his name, screaming pleasure.

"Oh my God, El!" she screamed and moaned.

"Oh, wow, that feels so good, Elliot...mmm-hmm, so good...keep doing that," Olivia said in pleasure.

He rolled her over so she was on the bottom again.

"Oh, Olivia! Oh, wow. Oh my god, this feels good...so, so, so...so good," Elliot groaned.

They finally finished making love five minutes later and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, I can't believe I wrote that. Um, I hope you didn't think that was so disgusting or too descriptive. Please read and review? Another chapter coming soon... <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. But I promise to update soon after this one, I hope you like. Please read and review. -Rachel**

**Disclaimer****: Wish I owned, then I'd make Elliot stay and EO would happen.**

**Summary: Olivia woke up to the bright sun shining through her window. She started to stare at the television, no reason in particular, just thinking about the events that happened between her and Elliot the night before.**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to the bright sun shining through her bedroom window. She didn't make any move to get up. She started to stare at the television, no reason in particular, just thinking about the events that happened the night before with herself and her partner Elliot. She turned her head to look at the man sleeping happily next to her. He hadn't woke up just yet and she didn't want to wake him. She got up gently and quietly walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then whispered to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?" She gently wiped the hair, that fell onto her face, away. Then sighed and got into the shower.<p>

Elliot woke up a few minutes after she got in the shower. He hadn't made any move to get up either and instead, looked at the empty spot of her bed next to him. He knows she's in the shower. He thinks for a minute of going in the shower with her, but wants to give her some space, but then again he wants to join her. He gets up and walks into her bathroom.

She's very quiet and doesn't notice he's in there until she hears him sigh and say, "I hope you aren't regretting what happened."

She pops her head out of the shower to seem him, he looks into her eyes.

She shrugs, "If we do keep this going and if it doesn't work out, I don't want to loose you as a friend." Olivia simply says.

"That won't happen, I promise."He states, walking closer to the shower.

"Every guy says that. Elliot, how do you know if it will or won't work out for us? We haven't gotten to that point yet." She says with worry in her voice.

"We haven't gotten to that point yet because we just started. Olivia, I want this. I want to try. And if trying turns into something incredible then I want the both of us to try." He says, still looking into her eyes.

"You can't runaway from your problems, the only way to fix them is to talk it out, to work them out." He continues.

She sighs and puts her head back in the shower, and rinses the shampoo that has been on her hair for a while, under the water. He stands there watching her, waiting for her to be done rinsing her hair.

She pops her head back out again shrugs and whispers, "Okay."

"What?" he asks, not hearing what she said.

"I said okay. I want this too. This means a lot to me... You mean a lot to me El, and I will try." Olivia says, looking in his eyes.

He smiles, "This means a lot to me too and so do you."

She smiles back at him.

"So what now? Do you mind if I join you?" He asks with a smirk playing on his face.

She opens the shower door and lets him in. She moves out of the way for him to get under the water. He closes his eyes as the water rains down on his face and body, then opens them to see her looking at him. He grabs her hips to pull her close to him. He leans his head in and so does she. Their lips are almost touching they can feel each other's breath. They gently kiss for a minute. When they both break from the kiss he kisses her forehead.

"Well since you washed already, wanna wash me?" He asks and chuckles.

She chuckles and grabs the soap and washing poof, and starts washing his body slowly.

They get out of the shower 10 minutes later, get dressed and start making breakfast.

They finish making breakfast and start eating it. The phone rings interrupting their peaceful meal together.

Olivia starts to get up to get it but Elliot grabs her arm gently, "No I'll get it." He says friendly. She sits back down and watches as he walks over to the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Elliot says into the phone.

"Of course you're at Olivia's." The woman on the other line says.

"Why does it matter to you? We're divorced Kathy." He says, not trying to make it rude or mean sounding.

Olivia now knows who called.

"I wasn't calling to talk to you Elliot, I was calling to talk to Olivia. So can you please give her the phone?" Kathy says calmly.

Elliot nods and walks over to Olivia and hands her the phone.

"Hey Kathy, What's up?" Olivia says

"Hey Liv, I called to talk about the date with your friend." Kathy says

"Oh yeah Trevor, so when do you want the date to happen?" Olivia says

"Um maybe tonight if he's not busy today. And I was wondering if you can give me his number?" Kathy says politely.

Olivia sighs, Kathy heard it.

"I know you wanted this to be a blind date. But I think I'm a little too old for that sort of thing. And plus this is my first time back to dating since Elliot. So I thought I'd do it the right way." Kathy continues.

Olivia sits up in her chair, "Yeah, you're right I understand." Olivia says.

Elliot comes up behind her and puts rests his hands on her shoulders.

"Um, I'll have to call you back Kathy, his number is in my phone and I have to write it down." Olivia then says.

Elliot walks into her room real quick to get her phone an walks back just in time before kathy hangs up. Olivia sees he got her phone for her. He hands it to her.

"Wait Kathy, Elliot got my phone for me. I'll give you Trevor's number." Olivia says.

After giving Kathy his number they say goodbye and hang up.

"So is she still going on a date with Langan?" Elliot asks a little curious.

Olivia looks up at him and smiles big.

"Yeah she is." Olivia says. She gets up an kisses him hard on the lips from excitement.

They break away and he chuckles. "Well I'm happy for them, I'm happy for us too." He says out of honesty, and grabs both her hands and holds them with his two hands.

"Me too." She smiles brightly. He smiles back.

He kisses her cheek.

"I want to take you on a proper date tonight." He says excited, hoping she'll agree.

"Okay, where to?" She asks very curious.

"Dinner by a lake and we'll go on a walk, sound good?" Elliot says happily.

She nods her head yes.

"Sounds good and completely romantic." She says admiringly.

"I am the romantic type, aren't I? He says with a smile on his face.

She stands on her tippy toes and pecks him on the lips. They break away. "I'll take that as a yes." He says lastly.

She smacks his chest lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued, this chapter was just a filler. Sorry for the cliffhanger, the dates will be in the next chapter. Review please, and tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**-Rachel.**


End file.
